


how come your dad lets you have two dads

by Alaneii



Series: get tim drake off of social media 2kwhatever [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (wink wink wink), BW is bruce wayne, Frank Frankie Lorenzo Ruiz, Gen, Jon Kent - Freeform, Sebastian Ives - Freeform, Social Media AU, Twitter Fic, Youtuber AU, aka Frank Two-Frankie Ruiz, aka Two-Frankie, aka bruce wayne/hal jordan, all Gothamites know that if you tag bruce wayne in something, and you will almost certainly die of embarrassment even tho you'll probably be better off for it, but i will not tag it bc as a batlantern fan i know the pain of thinking its a fic and then it aint, god these tags. longer than the fic, i went to rhymezone for ives's @ im not even joking, oh and obv, referenced and future batlantern, the secret background characters:, there IS a chance he will answer, theyre just scared to tag him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaneii/pseuds/Alaneii
Summary: timothy is plotting, and twitter wishes they could stop him(hint. they don't)the start of an au, and a teeny bday present to a friend i love quite a lot
Relationships: Tim Drake & Hal Jordan
Series: get tim drake off of social media 2kwhatever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927801
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	how come your dad lets you have two dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ace_corvid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/gifts).



> shoutout to crow and clark (hehe cc) and jay and harv for helping me w this i love u all  
> tbh shoutout to /everyone/ in the trans dc server (god i love yall) for helping and pretending i was being sneaky even when i gave up on it. 
> 
> gimme comments and i'll actually do more for this series (and write stuff a lot longer lol)  
> 
> 
> cade i adore u and hope u have a wonderful bday. idk why i wrote this since u cant read anymore, but i hope u enjoy it anyhow, much love. you make every space we share a better, more lively, funnier, and overall just a happier space. i am so excited whenever i see you and i am endlessly pumped to talk to you. i am INCREDIBLY excited to share my plans for this au with you and discuss it, there is nothing i have wanted more in the past two days than to tell u abt this already. happy birthday, cade. you are a truly great person. i;m so so thankful that i get to know you.
> 
> okay sorry other readers pls enjoy the fic also ace_corvid is cool go read their works
> 
> also cc squad helped with so many names and @'s here so they get featured. (also they had funny ideas). thank u crow for tim's @ i love it  
> side note crow is v funny and creative and impressive and i hope they know it, clark is cool and funny and a so much fun, i fel like i've known both of them for years, okay bye enjoy the lil fic

**tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 2:15pm  
im officially getting adopted by @HJpilotman (yes i can legally say this)

 **im a quote natural paranoid** _@eyesivesunwiseagonize_ 2:18pm  
@timothyjimothy im surprised @ BW didnt get to you, after those photos in the paper

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 2:20pm  
@eyesivesunwiseagonize hm true. i do like his dogs

 **kent remix 3.0** _@generaljontavious_ 2:22pm  
@timothyjimothy dogs?

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy ✔️_ 3:12pm  
@generaljontavious 2:22 make a wish

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy ✔️_ 3:12pm  
@generaljontavious yes v cute dogs. i would play with them thru the fence sometimes

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy ✔️_ 3:12pm  
@generaljontavious i'll miss them tho :((

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy ✔️_ 3:14pm  
@generaljontavious hmm. unless

 **the common sense kid** _@idkphotos_ 3:15pm  
@timothyjimothy what the hell are you thinking

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 3:34pm  
@idkphotos listen,

 **oh and he's aro too** _@autisticashketchum_ 3:34pm  
@timothyjimothy oh no

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 3:40pm  
@autisticashketchum HJ is bi. so is BW

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 3:40pm  
@autisticashketchum (dw theyre both publicly out)

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 3:41pm  
@autisticashketchum they got along real well when they met b4

 **oh and he's aro too** _@autisticashketchum_ 3:41pm  
@timothyjimothy oh /god/

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 3:42pm  
@autisticashketchum listen listen listen,

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 3:42pm  
@autisticashketchum new dad v good

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 3:42pm  
@autisticashketchum (srs i love him so fucking much okay)

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 3:42pm  
@autisticashketchum but TWO new dads? AND dogs?

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 3:42pm  
@autisticashketchum sounds like the ideal existence, if i say so myself

 **im a quote natural paranoid** _@eyesivesunwiseagonize_ 3:50pm  
@timothyjimothy god i wish i could think of reasons to dissuade you

**franklin frankfurter francisco** _@twofrankie_ 3:55pm  
@eyesivesunwiseagonize Gotham wants to see this please don't stop him

**tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 3:59pm  
@eyesivesunwiseagonize @twofrankie no one can stop me now

**HAL-loween** _@HJpilotman_ ✔️ 8:11am  
@timothyjimothy wait what

**HAL-loween **_@HJpilotman_ ✔️ 8:11am  
@timothyjimothy tim my sonchild what Are you doing

 **tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 8:12am  
@HJpilotman absolutely nothing at all mr harold dadman

**tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 8:12am  
@HJpilotman mister sir dad sir

**theyre lesbians,** _@HJpilotman_ ✔️ 8:12am  
@timothyjimothy okay first of all how dare u use my joke format against me

**theyre lesbians,** _@HJpilotman_ ✔️ 8:13am  
@timothyjimothy second of all god i love you tim (and thank you for the reminder of my name)

**theyre lesbians,** _@HJpilotman_ ✔️ 8:14am  
@timothyjimothy third of all

**theyre lesbians,** _@HJpilotman_ ✔️ 8:15am  
@timothyjimothy i just read up

**tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 8:16am  
@HJpilotman uh

**tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 8:18am  
@HJpilotman shit?

**tim** _@timothyjimothy_ ✔️ 8:18am  
@HJpilotman hey new dad isnt it my bedtime? its my bedtime. byebye everyone sleep well

**theyre lesbians,** _@HJpilotman_ ✔️ 8:22am  
@timothyjimothy ...

**theyre lesbians,** _@HJpilotman_ ✔️ 8:22am  
@timothyjimothy ...looks at time

**theyre lesbians,** _@HJpilotman_ ✔️ 8:22am  
@timothyjimothy ...remembers how much i love my son

**theyre lesbians,** _@HJpilotman_ ✔️ 8:22am  
@timothyjimothy yeah okay

**crowseph** _@crowo_ ✔️ 8:23am  
@timothyjimothy rip in pieces

**clark** _@aardclark_ ✔️ 8:24am  
@timothyjimothy god truly. reeses pieces my guy

**crowseph** _@crowo_ ✔️ 8:26am  
@aardclark okay also tim sleeping at 8am like

**crowseph** _@crowo_ ✔️ 8:26am  
@aardclark mister dadman

**crowseph** _@crowo_ ✔️ 8:26am  
@aardclark man me a dad-

**Author's Note:**

> kent remix 3.0 @generaljontavious 11:11am  
> @aardclark i know this is weird but for a second i thought you were my dad
> 
> kent remix 3.0 @generaljontavious 11:11am  
> @aardclark (also named clark. idk his stance on aardvarks tho)
> 
> kent remix 3.0 @generaljontavious 11:11am  
> @aardclark and i was highly distressed
> 
> clark @aardclark ✔️ 11:12am  
> @generaljontavious well shit, guess im your dad now
> 
> kent remix 3.0 @generaljontavious 11:16am  
> @aardclark wait-
> 
> clark @aardclark ✔️ 11:18am  
> @generaljontavious too late! it is done :)


End file.
